


I am

by StarScreamLoki



Series: Hear me [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Loki centered, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Loki answers the question to who he truly is.





	I am

**Author's Note:**

> These ‘Hear Me’ fics are short fics written from Loki’s POV in first person where I try to get inside his head. Normally these are made from specific scenes from the movies, but this one is a little different.

Through the centuries that I have lived, and the many more that will come, many have asked who I am. They have searched and none has found the answer, and the correct answer shall never be found.

These are the answers I have given throughout the centuries…

I am the rightful king of Asgard and Jotunheim.

I am both Aesir and Jotun.

I am a parent - a mother and a father.

I am the most powerful sorcerer of the Nine.

I am young and I am old. I cannot die, yet I can be reborn.

I am arrogant, proud and stubborn.

I am cast out, forsaken, but never alone.

I am a Monster, and yet I am not.

I am not good nor evil, but I am an agent of Chaos.

I am kind, compassionate, but if you force my hand I am an unrelenting force of evil.

I do not make the world safer, but I do make it more interesting.

I am your biggest nightmare or your greatest gift.

I am the voice in your head that makes you want to do bad things.

I am the one for whom you shall kneel, and I am the one on his knees.

I am whoever you want me to be, but I shall never be who you expect me to be.

You can search for me a thousand lifetimes and never find me, and I shall appear when you least expect it.

I am the liar and a deceiver.

I am the trickster.

I am a shapeshifter.

I am change.

I am, and never shall be, who you think I am.

As you can see, I am all, and I am nothing. There is not one answer to who I am, there are many. This list is, and shall always be, incomplete. And nothing set in stone.

I am Loki, and that might be the most accurate description there shall ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
[Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
